


Insignia

by Twyd



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Childhood Trauma, Death, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Trauma, Underage Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: For the prompt, "So in the movie, when Peter is looking at Charley's photos, he recognises the insignia and compares it with his own childhood drawing. What happened that night for Peter to see the insignia, not just his parents murdered? And as Jerry remembered Peter, he clearly let him go or had to leave- Peter's "hiding" wasn't very successful.A slash fic to account for the mysteries of that night, anyone?"





	Insignia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme and fandom no-one reads, so it's really rough.

When the man is gone, Peter is left frozen in the dark. Something is shining on the floor, and he keeps his eyes fixated on that so he doesn't have to look at his parents' bodies.

What feels like hours later, he wobbles to his feet and takes unsteady steps towards the object, reaching down and drawing it to himself.

A pendant. It is large and rather heavy, with an intricate design. He stares at the insignia on it as if it has the answers, burning it into his memory. It has to tell him something. He can give it to the police. He can-

At the front of the house, the door goes again. He somehow knows that it’s not the police, that the man has come back, and takes off and runs.

He should have dropped the chain, but he's not thinking straight. He goes back into the closet and prays.

The floorboards creak leisurely. The man is taking his time, as if strolling through a park instead of inspecting the scene of a murder he'd just committed.

Peter closes his eyes when he hears the man enter his room. He should have gone out of the window, should have got a knife. It's too late now. He keeps his eyes shut and prays, as the closet door opens.

“Hey, guy.”

Peter stares at the man’s boots before he can bring himself to look up. To his surprise, a normal looking man stands over him. Peter is confused. He'd been expecting a monster. He almost wonders if he’s made a mistake, if this man is here to save him.

But then he kneels down, and Peter cringes back as he gets a proper look at his eyes.

“I’m going to need that back now,” the vampire says says, tapping Peter’s fist with a claw.

Peter tries to give it to him, but the long chain gets tangled in his fingers, and his coordination is shot with panic.

The vampire takes hold of his hand and gently untangles it himself. When he’s retrieved it, he still doesn’t let go. He is staring at Peter’s hand.

Peter’s eyes follow his gaze, and he realises he has cut himself.  
He tries to pull his hand back, but the vampire’s grip is like steel.

He pulls Peter's palm to his mouth and licks it, giving a little murmur of satisfaction.

“How old’re you, guy?” The vampire murmurs, his eyes finding Peter's in the dark. “You 18 yet?”

Peter doesn’t answer. The vampire doesn't seem to mind. His free hand curls into Peter's hair, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Peter tastes what is probably his own blood and something that is definitely not his blood. It tastes good. He moans and leans in for more, as the vampire lets go of his hair to slide his claws underneath his shirt. He nuzzles at Peter's neck, who tilts it up in offering. He doesn't know what's happening, he just knows he never wants this man to leave him.

The vampire stops suddenly, as if struck. He stays still, listening, and it takes Peter a moment to hear it too. Sirens.

The vampire gives Peter a wistful little smile and kisses his bloody hand.

“You’ll be OK,” he says, and Peter wants desperately to believe him.

And then the vampire lets go of his hand and leaves him, and this somehow is worse than even his parents screams, being left alone in the dark with the insignia haunting him.


End file.
